


Virgins.

by wankiero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awfully cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgins. That was the pattern, and that scared the living shit out of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgins.

Virgins. That was the pattern. And that scared the living shit out of Stiles. He was debating going back to Danny and asking him to seriously consider doing him a favour but Stiles knew Danny was so far out of his league. Stiles put down the fact he wasn't against the idea of sex with Danny to him being desperate not to die. Even though Stiles knew it wasn't quite true he didn't have time for his homosexual crisis, too much was going on as it is, he'd deal with it some other time.

The 'some other time' came a lot sooner than Stiles had expected. He was slapped in the face by it when Derek climbed in through his window, straddled his waist and kissed him.  
''Just so you don't die.'' Derek panted against Stiles' lips and started rocking his hips down ''Tell anyone and i'll kill you myself.'' He warned and Stiles had just stared up at Derek with huge eyes before nodding dumbly and replying ''Naturally.''

Derek had obviously tried to go slow to begin with but he couldn't hold back in the end, he got as far as taking his own shirt off before he had lost all patience and ruined one of Stiles' favourite shirts but Stiles couldn't bring himself to give a shit. 

Derek's hands felt like they were everywhere and the places that weren't being touched were being kissed and nipped and sucked. Stiles had just lay there, whimpering and muttering Derek's name over and over again, hands twisted into the pillow behind his head.

It had been the single most amazing night of Stiles' life. It was a blur of ripped shirts, hot skin, harsh kisses and rough moans of Stiles' name that made him weak all over.

When they'd both collapsed together panting Stiles had mumbled ''Wow..just...yeah.'' in awe. Derek had rolled his eyes and told him to shut up. Afterwards Derek hadn't left like Stiles had expected, he'd stayed. Derek had wrapped his arms around Stiles and nuzzled into his hair causing Stiles to smile softly and cuddle closer.

There was a long silence and Stiles would have just been comfortable if it hadn't been for the way Derek was visibly nervous. That had thrown Stiles, he'd never seen Derek nervous before, it was new, but Stiles had also never thought he'd see Derek with his mouth hung open and moaning Stiles name while he came so Derek being a little bit apprehensive wasn't that far fetched.

''Is everything alright..?'' Stiles had asked after a while, not being able to deal with the silence any longer.

''Yes.'' Derek had lied, he'd wanted to just leave it at that but he never thought he'd get another chance quite as good as this one so he added ''As long as you love me too.''

A smile tugged at Stiles' lips and he leant his cheek against Derek's chest ''Everything's alright then.''

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cheesy and I apologize. But I wrote it for a friend in the space of about half an hour, i tried so there for you can not judge me.  
> For Pheobie (pheoby? Idfk man.)


End file.
